


it's going to rain

by himeaka



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Break Up, i need to go to sleep now, lucas i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeaka/pseuds/himeaka
Summary: Renjun doesn’t know what’s keeping him here, inside his car parked in front of a convenience store by the river.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	it's going to rain

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! I've been in a writing slump since forever so I decided to write something small to you know, just to get me writing. I hope you like this very short piece <3 
> 
> warning: not proofread, i literally opened ao3 after I typed the last period. I am so sorry.

Renjun thinks it’s going to rain.

It’s late, way past the dinner time rush. Renjun can see the flashes of lightning in the clouds as he drives back home. His stomach grumbles and Renjun almost turns right through the McDonald’s drive-through. Right. There’s some leftover pasta from last night. Renjun feels a dull ache as he drives past the big M sign. In his mind, he hears a distant ‘ _But I want chicken and fries!’_ coming from the passenger seat.

Renjun finds himself not driving home. He parks his car near a convenience store and grabs some instant ramen to eat on the riverbanks. It’s a cold night, and there are few people by the river. _It’s going to rain soon_ , he thinks.

He settles on a dimly lit spot, away from the others. The warmth from the paper bowl of the ramen warms his fingers as he slurps it down, and Renjun can’t help but think about how he’s not warm enough.

He places the now empty bowl at his side and stretches his legs. There’s a flash of lightning, and Renjun startles at the following sound of thunder. He feels the small droplets of water in the wind that blows at his face. It’s going to rain soon, but Renjun doesn’t feel the need to back to his car.

He watches the current of the river grow stronger as the wind blows. Renjun wonders if these turbulent waters could wash away the guilt in his heart. The water droplets in the wind completely soak his eyeglasses, and Renjun decides it’s time to walk back to his car.

He doesn’t leave.

Renjun watches the raindrops hit the windshield of his car as he sits inside. He tries to count them at first and then gives up when the rain becomes so strong that he couldn’t keep up. That’s what he does the best, Renjun thinks, and the dull ache in his chest is back. _I only know how to give up._

Renjun is tired. At some point during the day, he loses track of how many meetings he attended and still needed to attend. Deadlines are looming over him, and Renjun knows he needs to rest to prepare for another day. Despite this, he cannot bring himself to twist the key in the ignition.

Renjun doesn’t know what’s keeping him here, inside his car parked in front of a convenience store by the river. He watches the water cascade down the windshield and finds it oddly calming.

Renjun’s phone rings.

He looks at the screen and an unregistered but familiar number greets his sight. The ache in his chest is now more than _dull_ , and he knows he shouldn’t pick it up.

Renjun slides the button to the right.

He waits, and for a moment the other line is silent. Renjun lets out a sigh, regret starting to bloom in his chest along with the ache.

“Xuxi, why did you call?”

There’s a low chuckle on the other end, and a faint clinking of glass follows.

“I missed your voice so much, _baobei_.”

“I’m not your _baobei_ anymore, Xuxi.” Renjun focuses his eyes on the light bulb outside the convenience store and wills his eyes not to water.

“I missed your voice so much, Renjun.”

Renjun tries not to focus on the slur of the voice on the other end. The guilt consumes his heart, along with the regret and the ache.

“Are you drinking, Xuxi?”

A heartbeat or two passes before the voice on the other line responds.

“When are you coming home, _baobei_?”

Renjun inhales and pulls himself together. He perches his phone on the stand and twists the key in the ignition.

“I’m driving home now, Xuxi.” Renjun says as he pulls out of the convenience store parking. “Go to bed.”

The voice on the other line hums in reply. “I’ll see you soon, _baobei._ ”

Renjun swallows the bile that comes up his throat as the call disconnects.

He doesn’t have the heart to tell Xuxi he’s not his home anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me on twitter!  @chenjicheekies 


End file.
